1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair retainer and, more particularly, to a hair styling device for both styling the hair and securely retaining the hair style in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of hair styling device includes an annular body having a through-hole in a center thereof for receiving hair in ponytail or the like styles. The annular body is flexible, bendable, and twistable so that the hair styling device can provide a wide variety of hair styles. However, the hair styling device is prone to slip when the users are engaged in athletics or recreational activities, requiring constant readjustments to move the hair styling device back into place or to tighten it. Furthermore, the through-hole of the annular body may not work well for quick and easy receiving both of thin and thick hairs of users.